Rescue Formation
by KareNeko
Summary: Danger lurks in the forest and a sexy chunin shouldn't be out wandering alone unprotected. One man assigns the mission to himself. KakaIru Mature Content mostly due to one immature jounin .


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and do not profit from this writing. Like anyone would pay for _this_, oh baby, that's rich!

_Forgive this digression, I was stranded at someone else's computer and started typing...hmm, I hope I remembered to delete it after I emailed it to myself...uh, gotta go!_

**_Rescue Formation_**

His shortcut through the ferns was interrupted by the appearance of Naruto's new sensei, dropping to earth from the tall pine and landing dead square in his path.

"Oh my, a pleasure to see you, Iruka-sensei," the jounin schmoozed in a sultry voice.

Taken aback, Iruka drew an arm up in unconscious defense. "Um, yes, Kakashi-sensei. It is indeed unexpected to see you here."  
"Hn," he said, perhaps frowning behind the mask. "But not a pleasure?"

"N-n- er, yes, I mean, it's nice to see you of course." His tanned neck began to prickle with sweat. The copy-nin was focusing intense chakra on him. He was a virtual bunny in the piercing eye of this hawk, unable to fathom why.

"Ah, look out," the jounin's bored voice didn't even bother with the right inflection as he pushed Iruka to the ground. He fell on top of the stunned brunette, bringing both hands up under his shirt. "I'll save you."

"What?" sputtered the aghast man. "What the hell are you doing?"  
"Maah, I'm protecting you with my body," he breathed in the adorable ear, watching the goosebumps rise faster than the blush.

Those hand were hot as coals, raking up his taut chest and finding nipples to pinch and strum, teasing and urging them to harden. "Hold still, Iruka-sensei, I think I've found something suspicious that needs to be investigated."

The hand that caught and pinned both wrists at once could kill him with one pinky finger, and the level of skill showed clearly as he manipulated the muscular chunin's hands higher, to stretch out the already tingling chest for more sensitivity.

Iruka tried to compensate by writhing up higher.

"No, no, sensei, don't interfere, I have to interrogate." He slid the shirt up, then pulled his mask down.

Iruka became very still. It was not at all how he had expected Kakashi-sensei, assassin, wise-ass, pervert, lazy, time-challenged hotrod to look. He was beautiful.

It only added to Iruka's distress. It was bad enough getting molested by the bratty jounin he was only slightly familiar with...  
But as the tongue slid suggestively out of those perfect lips, he shook with anxiety. This face was a stranger to him. He squirmed and tried to pull away before that tongue could touch him.  
He jerked his hips very hard and managed to interrupt the lascivious mouth that was a hair's breadth from his erect right nipple.

"So shy, so coy. Then why does it stand up and beg for my mouth? Why so hard and tight?" The smiling eye and the voice was somehow reassuring, because of course this was indeed the pervert of record.

"You...you're causing it with your indecent actions!"

"I'm just defending you from the enemy, sensei. Saving you from foreign tongues and enemy hands." He lowered his head.

"That's ridicu...ahhh!" The mouth was hot and the tongue lapped flat, pushing down and spreading hot, wet saliva in a rubbing motion, somehow making heat erupt in his stagnant balls as well. Once the nipple area was very hot and wet, the mouth withdrew and blew lightly, cool fingers pinching and twisting to clench the muscles and provide even more tension and sensitivity. The hand on his wrist pulled up and back harder, and the amount of stimulation for such a small, secondary erogenous zone was almost unbearable. His manhood was swollen and gaining in firmness, straining since a body with a hardness of its own was limiting his ability to rise unencumbered.

"I think I found you just in time," those lips sighed while nibbling across to find the other nipple. "I hate to think what would have happened to you if the enemy found you so out of practice."

Mortification battled with anger, nervousness, arousal and curiosity. Too much for his mind to sort through quickly, his body kept making his decisions for him based on need. And the activity was causing him to need things immediately than he had discouraged himself from thinking about doing, even eventually, for a very long time. His body saw its chance, and it wasn't letting him regain control without a fight.

So the jounin was with him in the midst of a real battle, after all.

It was unthinkable to surrender without a decent attack. That was when lips met lips and his mouth was invaded, a deliciously expert muscle crushing into his, tickling the inside of his lips, rubbing with promise all around in alternating stiff and soft probing.

He was overrun. He was overcome. And then, regrouping, the brave little chunin fought back. Gently sucking, pulling, moving with a slight rhythm, he kissed back, sliding over and into foreign territory, finding a half way point where they were inside one another at the same time.

It was amazing. And still not an article of clothing (mask notwithstanding) had been shed yet.

Iruka feared for his pants' safety if things went on like this much longer.

"Some battles are best fought with blunt instruments, Iruka-sensei. And an experienced warrior knows the best tools and how to use them with expertise." To prove his point, he let his blunt instrument probe Irukas's equally hard blunt instrument through their respective khakis.

Iruka's panting was making him lightheaded. At least, he told himself that was the culprit.

"Tell me if my reconnaissance is correct…has it been quite some time since your last sortie?" rumbled the fiery hot jounin, mounting a southbound assault with a probing hand seeking waistband conquest.

How to answer? Maiden voyage? First strike? Virgin soil? Iruka considered, as best a boiling mind can consider, and gave his best answer.

"This is my first border-crossing, Kakashi-sensei," he gasped, unimaginable pleasure racking his inexperienced frame.

"First…" the silver-haired figure seemed to fall into slow motion, suspending in time and space. "No. You mean you're…comparatively a rookie? Or…"

"We're…engaged in my initial strike," the sweating brunette said through clenched teeth. _'Don't stop don't stop don't stop!'_ his mind willed fiercely.

Kakashi froze. "You are pure and unpicked! Ai, I can not do this! You must, must forgive me. You're so alluring, how can this be?"

"Don't make it such a big deal. Wait, where are you going?" he gasped at the retreat of his assailant.

"My fithy hands on virgin skin! Gomen, gomen, my shame, I am evil!" he drew his pants back up and fastened them quickly.

"Augggh, don't you dare leave me like this! I'm ready, no, I'm long overdue! Your experience is what I need to guide me! Please!"

"No, no, I've filled your head and hardened your cock with my dirty desires. Be clean, Iruka-sensei, don't let me tarnish your unblemished purity!"

"What the hell...when did you turn into Gai? Stop talking like that, get your gorgeous ass over here! I'm in pain!" And truly, in his over-extended excitement, things were beginning to ache less deliciously and more just plain painfully. Pink things were turning purple and blue and screaming for something besides interruption.

And then it happened. Iruka drew himself up to stand and face the superior jounin. His face reddened beyond desire. He was pissed.

"You!" He glared, jerking his shirt back down to its normal form and fastening his pants indignantly. "You shouldn't start battles you aren't going to finish!"

"But I surrender! Your moat is uncrossed, your tunnel un..."

"Stop with the comparatives, already!" roared the still painfully attentive chunin. "Submit to me!"

Kakashi stared as if a kunai had grown legs and kicked him in the considerations.  
"I submit to no one."

And Iruka attacked.

Kakashi ran. If the look in the brunette's eye was any indication, the only way to preserve the poor, distraught virgin's purity was to get away from him quickly. He could kick himself, using his 151-proof scalding sexuality to ply the innocence from one so beautiful. Many surely had tried and failed, he was so incredibly hot, so he must be saving himself for his true soul mate. Probably seeking someone equally chaste. So the copy-nin knew he was not only guilty of conspiracy to commit cherry-popping, but guilty of being the exactly the wrong kind of person to do it.

And oh, he so wanted to woo his chunin into being his special person - until now. He was concerned about being worthy before, but now there was no room for doubt. He did not qualify for good sensei-on-sensei action with this sexy, intact hunk of boyflesh.

It would have made him cry if he wasn't so busy swatting that chunin's grabby paws off of his ass while trying to bound away through the pines.

"Get...back...here!" roared the innocent sex kitten, lunging once more. To the incomparably elite jounin's amazement, he was outrun and tackled by a chunin!

"NO!" Kakashi shouted, but hands trapped his and his jutsus were stalled. He couldn't reach to uncover the Sharingan, he couldn't get in a kick in his current position...and he dare not bite for fear of instigating more eroticism!

What to do? Especially now that burning lips were brushing his chin as he wagged his head side to side to dodge the lustful advances...in a reversal of fortune he was toppled backwards. The frantic chunin landed astride, looking for the world like he was solving the trajectory equation for space travel as he searched for a way to keep his unmasked man pinned while getting free enough himself to further their interactions.

"Iruka-sensei, please, please I beg you, not this way!" the copy-nin seemed very unhappy and Obito's eye shed a tear that trickled down the vertical scar trailing down from his eye.

That tear gave Iruka pause. He stopped for a moment, then let go and climbed off the sad superior warrior. He sat next to him on the ground and buried his own head in his hands.

"I thought for minute there...that you liked me," Iruka said faintly, sad himself now. "Just for a minute."

Kakashi recoiled at the pain in that voice. Was it possible that Virgin Iruka actually liked the Pervert Deluxe Hatake? That his fantasies had some sort of basis after all?

"Maah, I like you too much. Too much to steal your innocence on the dirt in the forest on a whim."

The brown eyes peered up hesitantly. "Would it make you feel better if it was at my place after you buy me a beer?"

The genius blinked once, then twice. Yes, he did indeed hear that correctly! "It would."

Iruka nodded, cheerfulness and decorum returning. "I apologize for my behavior, Kakashi-sensei. I promise to be a good little ninja for the rest of the evening. You," he added, dropping his voice an octave and sticking out his lower lip in a wet pout," can even punish me a bit if you're still upset by then."

Oh! That lower lip got Little Kakashi stirred back up immediately. "Can I purchase the beer on the way to your place?" he asked hopefully, not wanting to put up with anyone trolling his catch at any bar.

"I have beer in my fridge, you can replace it tomorrow," the businesslike brunette said distractedly. He hauled the now-uplifted silver-haired man forward at a brisk pace in a direction that would surely take them to heaven. Er, Iruka's apartment. Same difference.

"I do like you!" Kakashi said cheerfully, leaving no room for doubt. "You like me, too?"

"Oh, yeah. We're way beyond 'like', here, Kakashi-sensei. You can move a little faster than that, can't you?" Iruka had not softened in his,er, enthusiasm for the man's original mission. And the ache was still mighty!

"I have lube. You know what that's for?"

"I've heard a few stories. If you'll step it up you can start teaching me that much sooner."

"I'll be gentle."

"Wonderful. You're a prince. Will you please - ah, hell with it." Iruka threw the man over his shoulder and bounded in a dead run, getting them there in no time. He teleported them into his bedroom and reached for the reluctant man...

And then the look in those eyes set him back on his haunches. He was about to be devoured alive!

Before he could react he was tied to the bedpost and down to his tight bikini underwear, being looked over appraisingly by one well-endowed and very nude ninja.

"Where to begin, where to begin," Kakashi growled, kneading his hands together in anticipation.

Iruka began to get uneasy again.

"I didn't mean for you to use restraints on me," Iruka said, unhappy with himself for sounding pleading and afraid after so boldly initiating this private session. He should have known the man was dominant and powerful in the bedroom. It was just that the way he acted reluctant over taking an inexperienced man...he sort of figured he'd get that "gentle" treatment he'd just mentioned.

"They'll make you hold still so you experience everything," the jounin said, just a trifle bossy.

"But you said you'd be gentle..."  
"Have I hurt you yet?" he snapped.  
Iruka's breath pulled in sharply. Yet?

"I...I changed my mind. Let me go!"  
"Ho ho...you're such a little tease, Iruka-sensei." He crawled up the bed from the foot of it, stalking on hands and knees like a predator. "Such...a tease." He leaned down and caught the bulge in the stretchy underpants in his teeth and squeezed it with his molars in a rolling, gnawing motion. It felt erotic and stimulating and frightening, the pressure just shy of pain, and the strength of the jaw communicated clearly. Iruka wondered in nervous lust in he'd ever bitten off anyone's appendage in battle. He clearly had the physical capability.

Experienced hands rummaged in the tight material and stretched it away from the firm, nearly hairless balls. They were swollen and hot, and he gave them some firm but gentle manipulation. The moan he got for his efforts made him smile.

"Still want me to leave you alone?" he purred, scratching the bare stubble on his chin against the inside of the chunin's soft inner thighs, making them part in reflex.  
"What a view." He reached down to his vest on the floor. Iruka tensed, expecting the afore-mentioned lube, then his eyes grew big when the pale hand came up with a kunai.

"What...what are you doing?" The mood broke again, and Iruka was seriously considering screaming for help. The kunai slipped to lie flat on his abs and the cold metal made him shudder. "Don't...Kakashi..."

The heavy-lidded, lustful eye looked amused. "What happened to all those demands?"  
He slid the blade down and slashed the underwear off, then gripped the blade in his teeth in a menacing pose.

He...he's insane...Iruka trembled and pulled at his bonds, trying to concentrate chakra to free himself.

Kakashi crawled up and passed him the kunai mouth to mouth.  
"Don't drop it, Iruka-sensei...it will cut as it falls...so be a good boy and bite down for me."

Properly disrobed, restrained and now mostly silenced, Iruka was now ready for the next step.

He watched with wide eyes as the silver hair traveled south again, and he felt lips engage his dully aching need, teasing it with an obviously expert tongue and seasoned throat.

"Training is important in the outcome of your future battles, you know," Kakashi said with sloppy wet lips, one hand supporting his tasty manipulative at the base as he pulled away just far enough to form words. He re-engulfed his prize deeply with hard, continuous suction that at first made it difficult for Iruka to properly hold the kunai, then made his jaws clench so that ten men could not have removed it.

The moan in the tanned throat heated them both.

A hand traveled to the vest again, and finally, it was the lube the strong, slender fingers retrieved.  
Fully back in the mood and impatient, Iruka shifted and open his legs a bit more in encouragement.

Encouragement was not really necessary at this point.

A large, cold dollop of the slippery, touch-enhancing stuff was slathered at the gateway to his new life as a man of experience. It was done purposely to make his muscle retract and to see his delicious shiver and flinching. Then fingers that hungrily felt his texture, tension and form began sliding and teasing, the cold slippery stuff becoming warm, then hot, so very hot. They began exploring inside his body, probing, seeking, stretching. He found himself writhing uncontrollably with a desire he hadn't known he was capable of.

He wanted this to go on for hours.

But then he put it together, that there was a progression to the movement, and he was slowly easing open, getting ready.  
It made him feel faint with pleasure already.

When he was well prepared, he saw in a daze that the long, sturdy member of his instructor was now being coated and it wouldn't be long before he found out if what he had waited for was as good as everyone seemed to think it was.

The swift hands released his restraints and carefully took the kunai from his slightly sore jaws. Tossed aside with a thunk into the wall, there was nothing to interfere with their interaction.

Kakashi slipped an elbow behind his uke's knee and expertly positioned it up on his shoulder, earning him a brief flash of confusion that he eased away with a reinserted finger and light stimulation.

The chunin below him was beyond the thought, much less the ability, to resist. He removed his finger and instead nudged himself teasingly against the now vacant and needy opening.

He smiled at the pleasure-charged gasp, and then rubbed a bit, refusing to penetrate yet. It was a momentous occasion, it had to be just right.

"Tell me, Iruka-sensei," he said in a tone lower than the brunette would have thought him capable of. "Put into words what you think I should do to you right now, what I should do with this." He punctuated the last word with a slight thrust, just squeezing in a bit of the tip.

Iruka tried responding with action instead and the jounin drew away cruelly.  
"No, no, sensei, so disobedient. Do I need to stop and let you think about your inability to follow instruction?"

"Don't!" Iruka panted, clutching up at the pale waist and gripping tight. "I want you, please."

"Want me to what? Enter you? Slide in and out? Push all the way in and grind into you slow and hard? Cup your balls, stroke your cock?" The usually masked lips smiled evilly as his mount's face blushed hard. He figured these words would not come easily in return, but even hearing himself speak them served to further turn him on.

With the hesitation adding even more tension for the trembling chunin, Kakashi granted him mercy in the form of a deep kiss so he would not have to speak. He then slid back into place with a little more teasing, getting everything as sensitive and receptive as possible.

He pushed in slowly, pausing to work firmly against the wanton writhing and move side to side a bit every inch or so. It took tremendous self-control. Iruka was vocal and apparently oh so enjoying this new experience, from the sound of it.

If not for his ninja training, Kakashi would have cum three times already by his own count.

Repressing yet another orgasm he was finally hilted, and able to lean forward, propped up on straight arms braced on either side of that impassioned face. The look was stunning; he was so clearly close to unconsciousness and lost in the sensations. Kakashi used the sharingan shamelessly, certain that he'd never before been responsible for creating such a look, such pure, all-encompassing passion and pleasure in anyone.  
This was something more than sex as he knew it. Whatever this new level was, it was the first time for him as well.

Possessiveness mixed with the passion to create a greedy desire that was totally new and exhilarating, and he let loose, moving in the raw natural rhythm of mating, letting the animal instinct rule. His mate, his hole, his place to grind into - until the peak caught him too suddenly to suppress. He spasmed involuntarily, seizing his partner's rigid length at the same time and feeling the pulsating response everywhere, the thick ropes of sperm spurting across the back of his coaxing hand as he introduced his hot load into the shocked, thrilled insides of his partner.

They fell together, having stunned and amazed one another, and they clung tight. Kakashi nuzzled in fierce reassurance and Iruka nuzzled back in his dazed, emotionally clingy afterglow.

Kakashi was overcome with the urge to hold tight and never let go.

Iruka curled into him in shock. It was much more than he'd imagined, and more about suddenly being connected to Kakashi than he ever could have dreamed.

They were both trying not to move and break the spell that seemed to suspend them in a pocket of bliss.

"You're incredibly talented for an amateur," Kakashi finally said, still having a hard time trying to stop nuzzling the gently squirmy, affectionate brat.  
"Mmmm," was the cryptic reply. Acknowledgement of the compliment perhaps, but too high on lovin' to form real words.  
After the tenth attempt to leave the bed for a glass of water he gave up and embraced his role as squeezy toy for the love-lavishing dolphin.

Quite the successful rescue, after all.


End file.
